With conventional chain link plates, the radius of curvature of the constricted part in the middle of the top and bottom sides thereof has been larger than that of the expanded part at the front and rear ends thereof. Also, the longitudinal length of the constricted part has been either longer or shorter than that of the expanded part. Namely, there have been no chain link plates in which the contour of the constricteed and expanded parts is formed by an inter-compensatingly contacting curve.
It has been unable to bring the contours of adjacent blanks into contact so as to compensate for each other because of the necessity of leaving a lattice-like space comprising carriers and bridges, which is indispensable for the blanking operation, between one chain link plate blank and another.
Having invented a method of blanking which eliminates the need for carriers and bridges, as disclosed in copending application Ser. No. 222,232, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,078, filed concurrently herewith, the inventors have developed a blank wherein part of the contour line of a blank is formed with a compensating line which brings the blank into close contact with another blank, thereby greatly decreasing the blank leftover and remarkably improving the material-to-blanked product yield.
Now some embodiments of this invention will be described by reference to the accompanying drawings.